


Sleepless Nights

by twilightHDfan



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Mind Meld, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightHDfan/pseuds/twilightHDfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has been having trouble sleeping thanks to memories from the mind meld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 09 of mmom. First time writing in this fandom, not sure whether I got the voices right, but I hope you enjoy :)

Sighing, as he lay in bed, Jim stared up at the ceiling, cursing, for the hundredth time, the meld that he’d had on Delta Vega. Before Delta Vega, he could fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, it was something that he had learnt in his childhood. If you had a chance to sleep, you took it, you didn’t waste time counting sheep, because you might not have much time before you were woken by a drunken idiot, or a mad man set on genocide.

So he’d always been a good sleeper, right up until Vulcan had been destroyed. At first Jim had thought that it was due to everything that had happened, that not being able to sleep was his subconscious trying to deal with the trauma of it. But that didn’t make sense, he’d slept fine after Tarsus, which had been just as traumatising.

It hadn’t been until he was lying in bed one night, and a memory came to him, that he realised why he wasn’t sleeping. The memory hadn’t been his, and it had been … hot. So hot that Jim couldn’t help but get hard.

Which was why he was lying awake, because he felt bad about getting off to someone else’s memories, even if technically he was in the memory. It just felt disrespectful to Old Spock, because Jim was sure those memories weren’t meant to get through to him.

Of course, eventually, he gave in, knowing that he needed the sleep, and having a feeling that Old Spock wouldn’t mind that much. Well, that was what Jim told himself. Sighing again, he punched his pillow, before lying back on it, the memory resurfacing.

_”Sir, I must point out that we are technically breaking and entering,” Spock said, standing ramrod straight by the door, looking at Jim with disapproval, although amusement was also clear to see in his eyes. It had taken Jim years to realise Spock loved breaking the rules just as much as he did, it was just that he would always argue himself out of breaking them before he actually did it._

_Which is where Jim came in, because Jim loved breaking the rules. And this one … well it wasn’t even that big. They were here on invitation by the Admiralty, and had been asked to update certain computer programs whilst they were here. Spock had been asked to update the Kobayashi Maru, and while they weren’t meant to be here late and night, he could technically argue that they were invited._

_Or Uhura could. She was good at that kind of thing._

_“Technically, you were invited,” Jim replied, as he took his shirt off, not missing the way Spock’s eyes followed the movement, warm eyes taking in Jim’s bare chest. “And you asked me to help you out. So no rules broken.”_

_Spock’s eyes danced as Jim grew closer, hands coming up to rest on Jim’s hips, as Jim’s hands reached down to the hem of his shirt._

_“Besides,” Jim whispered, pushing Spock’s shirt up, hands running along the hard planes of skin at the same time. “Haven’t you always wanted to punish me for what happened all those years ago?”_

Jim couldn’t help but reach his hand down, pushing against the hardness, groan leaving him at the images and the friction against his cock. He didn’t waste any more time before pushing his pants down, wrapping his hand around his cock and starting to pump it up and down.

He wondered if his Spock would like to ‘punish’ him for what happened at the Kobayashi Maru, wondered if he would ever know his Spock well enough to read his emotions in his eyes, instead of just seeing the mask he currently saw.

_Spock’s eyes dilated, a small growl leaving him, before their mouths crashed together, Jim smirking into the kiss, before the need and desperation overtook him. He pushed up against the hot body, not surprised to feel an answering hardness against his thigh._

_He couldn’t believe he’d ever bought into Spock’s ‘not feeling’ propaganda, not when he saw the Vulcan like he was now, all hot and bothered because of him._

_“You still think too much during copulation, Captain,” Spock murmured against his mouth, before kissing down Jim’s jaw, nipping as he made his way down Jim’s neck, before sucking at the junction between neck and shoulder. Jim couldn’t help but moan, heat rushing through him as Spock marked him._

_“Chair, now,” Jim rasped, trying to remember why he had brought Spock here in the first place._

_They were next to the chair in three strides, Spock’s shirt and Jim’s pants gone, before they were kissing again. Jim shuddered as hot hands explored his back, before they reached down and grabbed his ass, lifting him._

_Jim wrapped his legs around the Vulcan’s waist, unable to stop himself from rubbing against the hot stomach, biting along Spock’s jaw. He grinned into his First’s neck as the Vulcan sat down, his legs straddling Spock’s, their groins pushed together._

_He started a slow rythym, mouth so close to Spock’s that he could feel the warm breath, the two of them breathing each other in, as the heat built between them._

Moaning, Jim’s hand sped up, the sight of Spock’s muscled torso in his mind making him wonder if his Spock would look like that, if his Spock could ever look at him with so much want and heat and hunger.

_”I’m not sorry I beat your test,” Jim whispered into Spock’s ear, before sucking the tip in, biting it gently._

_“You cheated,” Spock replied, sounding like he was having a conversation that could’ve been anywhere, save for the slight hitch in breath Jim could feel on his neck._

_Laughing, Jim reached down between them, awkwardly pushing his underwear off, watching as Spock did the same, the feel of skin on skin making him moan when they made contact._

_“Jim.”_

_Spock’s whispered word had him so close already, that Jim didn’t think he would be able to finish what he had planned. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself, reaching behind Spock to pick up the lube he’d hid there before bringing Spock in to the room._

_“Are you going to punish me, Spock?” Jim whispered into Spock’s ear, not missing the hitch of hips beneath him. He couldn’t help but smirk, glad that he was the only one who got to see Spock like this. “Aren’t you angry that I outwitted your program?”_

_Spock growled again, Jim laughing until he felt slick fingers entering him._

Jim couldn’t help the whine that left him, feeling like it was him that was being prepared, pleasure shooting through him, as his hand moved faster, pushing him closer to the edge.

_Jim couldn’t help the whine that left him as Spock entered him in one smooth stroke. He arched his back as Spock started to move, the Vulcan using his strength to move Jim up and down. It only took a few thrusts for Spock to find that spot inside of him, heat rushing through him as he groaned._

_Their mouths met again, Jim exploring the hot warmth of Spock’s mouth, glad that it was cutting off the small whimper that wanted to leave him. He tore his mouth away as Spock’s hot hand wrapped around him, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer._

_Spock’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and Jim knew that his Vulcan was as close as he was. He felt Spock’s other hand move to his face, his fingers pressing in a familiar pattern, Jim welcoming the meld._

_When their minds met, Jim couldn’t hold on any longer, his orgasm rushing through him, Spock following behind him._

Panting, Jim stared up at the ceiling, feeling lethargic and peaceful as he came down from his orgasm, grimacing a little at the stickiness on his stomach. Grabbing the corner of his sheet, wiping the mess off, before turning over.

He fell to sleep almost as soon as he finished moving.


End file.
